


further complications

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Seteth tells her that things are complicated. Byleth wants to make them simple.





	further complications

He tells her again and again that they shouldn’t do this, that  _ he _ shouldn’t do this. Things are complicated, more complicated than he can possibly explain to her, and, because it frustrates her to no end that he  _ won’t _ explain it to her, she chooses to ignore whatever complications there may be. If he can’t explain them then she can’t understand them, which means there should be nothing stopping her from getting too close to him too soon, and taking things too far behind closed doors.

At least, that’s how Byleth sees it, but it’s not like she has any previous experience to go off of. This is the first time she’s even known what it is to be attracted to someone, let alone to desire someone this much. There’s something about Seteth that draws her in from the beginning, even when he initially distrusts her and is difficult to get close to. He’s stern, but he cares, especially about his family, and Byleth can’t stop herself from doing everything she can to get close to him.

She isn’t particularly subtle, again due to her lack of experience, but he plays along with it, never discouraging her advances, until they are a bit too close, and by then, she has no intention of backing down. All of this may be new to her, but that’s all the more reason to take this as far as she can.

It starts with a few kisses here and there, catching him off guard to steal them. Seteth will chide her for it, visibly flustered as he tries to pretend he doesn’t want it just as much as she does, but slowly, she eases him into it. She tries not to let it show that she has absolutely no idea what she’s doing, but he must know; everyone knows about her unusual upbringing, after all.

Whatever the case, she shows him affection more and more openly, until he stops trying to resist, and starts returning her affection. He’ll allow himself to return a kiss here or there, stops trying to tell her to contain herself, and slowly, it starts to feel like more of a relationship, though they aren’t public about it, and he still reminds her often that he shouldn’t do things like this.

Allowing himself to enter a secret relationship with the young professor is one thing, but when she finally gets the courage to push things further, Seteth wants to refuse her. He has his excuses about being too involved in the church, but Byleth sees through that. After all, there doesn’t seem to be any teachings that imply he isn’t allowed to have any physical relations, and if it’s a matter of marriage…

She can’t pretend to know enough about relationships to say that she’s ready for something like that just to be able to bed him, but if that’s what it would take, sometimes she wonders. At the very least, she wonders if she could convince him that it’s not a big deal.

In the end, however, he never explains to her what the issue is, only ever telling her that it’s too complicated for him to explain right now. Byleth has grown so used to people telling her that since coming to live here, and it’s getting exhausting. Life used to be so simple for her, and now, everything is “too complicated” to explain, and everyone has secrets to keep from her. She wants things to be simple again, and if Seteth won’t explain to her why they can’t do this, then she won’t worry about it; she will make things simple for herself.

“Byleth…” They’re alone again, and she’s kissed him, but this time, she didn’t let up, and kissed him and pressed her body to his until he had to push her back, struggling to catch his breath. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“You know what I want,” she replies, pressing close to him again. “And I can tell that you want it as well.”

He blushes, trying to at least pull back his hips. “That isn’t…”

“Tell me why we can’t.”

“I...you know that it’s complicated, I wouldn’t even know where to begin, and I’m hardly thinking straight right now,” Seteth replies, dancing around the subject just as he always does.

“If you can’t give me a reason why we can’t, when we both want it, then I’m not going to back off,” she says. “I think I’ve waited long enough, don’t you? For answers and for this. I’d like at least one, Seteth.”

With a heavy sigh, he says, “The right thing to do would be to give you answers. Whether we continue our relationship or not, with how far we’ve already gone, I owe you that much. Rather than giving into temptation, I should just…”

But he trails off, pulling her into another kiss as a way of letting her know that she isn’t getting answers today. That’s fine by her; she’s waited for this for too long, and in no time, he has her on her back, while she’s removed as much of her clothing as she could manage in that time. Seteth helps her the rest of the way, drawing a sharp breath when he gets a good look at her. She hasn’t had time to consider what it would feel like to be completely naked in front of him, but judging by how he looks at her, she doesn’t think she has anything to worry about.

Kneeling over her, he puts a hand between her leg and lowers his face over her chest. His breath tickles her as he places his mouth over one of her breasts, wrapping his lips around one of her hardened nipples. While he does this, he gently presses one of his fingers inside of her, and begins stroking her clit with his thumb. All of these new sensations at once cause her to see stars, and though she has slowly learned how to pleasure herself, her own hands were never capable of giving her feelings like  _ this _ .

She can barely breathe as Seteth pleasures her, softly sucking her nipple while rolling his tongue over it, and she arches her back. He’s skilled, both with his mouth and his hands, and she can barely contain herself already. It’s hard to think at all, and she moans incoherently, not at all conscious of what he says, though his name must slip out every now and then. She jerks her hips from time to time without meaning to, always reaching for more, desperate to do something with the pleasure building up in her.

Seteth shows her no mercy, chuckling softly, and the sensation this creates against her sensitive breast leaves her crying out, knowing from past experience that she is right at the edge now. It’s never been this easy for her on her own; sometimes it can take what feels like hours, and sometimes she finds herself always losing it at the last second until, exhausted and frustrated, she has to give up, though sleep always takes its time finding her, no matter how exhausted she may be.

“More!” she begs, not sure what she’s begging for more of, but then, she’s barely sure of anything that she says. “I...just like that, so good! It’s so good, s-so good, daddy!”

Seteth freezes at her words, but that hardly matters. She’s already there, so lost in her climax that she doesn’t realize what she’s said, so overwhelmed by the release, that it isn’t until she’s had time to catch her breath, and had time for the initial buzz to fade, that she realizes Seteth is no longer hovering over her, and that she realizes she has said more than she intended to.

“That was...unexpected,” he says, the first to break the silence. She’s grateful for that, at least; she has no idea how to explain herself. Byleth cannot remember calling anyone, not even her own father, that, not even when she was a child. But she’s heard it a time or two, usually in an innocent context, but the thoughts it stirred up were anything but. She’s tried to repress that, but it’s slipped out when her guard was low, and there’s no running from it now. She will simply have to confront it head on.

“I guess...I have my fair share of complications,” she says, choosing to evade it as much as she can. “Not sure how to explain it.”

She doesn’t expect him to accept it so quickly, but he nods, not quite making eye contact. “I suppose that’s fair,” he replies. So much for confronting it head on...well, this will be easier, at least.

“Now,” he says, “are you at least satisfied?”

“I am, that was...I’ve never felt anything like that before,” she says. “But what about you? You didn’t do anything for yourself.”

“Seeing you like that is enough for me, at least for now. I can...handle myself from here.”

Her heart sinks. So, he was more put off by it than he’s letting on. She’s ruined the mood completely, and she’ll be lucky if he allows anything else to happen between them, and after she’d gotten so far!

“If it bothers you that much, please just pretend you didn’t hear it,” she says, frowning.

Seteth blushes, looking off to the side. “N-no, that isn’t it. I only wanted to make sure you were satisfied, and didn’t want to burden you with my own satisfaction. What you said wasn’t the problem, I...I’m afraid I actually like it more than I thought I would. Maybe we’re both complicated, in that regard.”

Oh? He wasn’t put off by it? He  _ likes _ it? If that’s truly the case, then she isn’t going to let him get away that easily.

“You really enjoyed it?” she asks.

“I really did,” he says, looking almost guilty, as if he’s confessing to some horrible sin. “Whether or not I should have.”

“Well then,” says Byleth, sitting up and staring him down, “prove it.”

She’s definitely not letting him get away now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
